Prior art bioreactors conventionally perfuse nutrient media through a single type of hollow fiber. The various disadvantages of such bioreactors include heterogeneous cell mass, difficult procurement of representative cell growth samples, and poor performance due to inefficient oxygenation and an inability to control oxygen levels. Moreover, microenvironmental factors such as pH cannot be effectively controlled. Mixed culture or co-culture of cells is not possible.